Riding Deception: Path to Eternity
by darksaphire
Summary: Youko Kurama, the ever so cunning and stunning fox. Conniving, Cold, Traitorous. Just wait until the rest of the Urameshi gang find out. How will they react? Was Kurama ever really on their side to begin with? R&R. Part 1 of the Riding Deception Arc
1. A Whisper In Time

**Disclaimer:** OHAYO MINNA! lol. I love this anime its so friggin bomb! It's just too bad that i don't own it. I'd give up so much money to have it but its sad i didnt think of it first.....-sigh-.....so to say its not mine.

**Summary:** Youko Kurama's human mother is dead, his human life has come to an end as he travels back to the Makai in an attempt to become who he once was. Of course before he even gets a chance to, he is approached with an interesting propostion. Story is set right before the dark tournament, and as of now, Kurama has yet to meet Hiei or Yusuke. Wonder what's gonna happen eh?

**Note: Summary will change after Prologue.**

Just a note or warning whichever you prefer, this story, you have to read slowly to gain the concept and feelings of Kurama. So if you rush through it, you won't really get what's going through his head, my suggestion, imagine Kurama speaking in his calm tone to you about himself.

Of course, the **prologue is very different from the rest of the story** as it tells you what happens as a result to make the current story happen right? So.....now all i have to say is....PLEASE stick around. It'll help me even if you dunt think it would to give me advice cuz i do learn from my mistakes....i DO!!! PROMISE!!

So yeah....on to the story...and if you want a better summary of the story, tell me and i will give you it.....ja for now!

* * *

**_Riding Deception_**

-------------

**_Prologue- A Whisper in Time_**

-------

Life, such a treasured thing...

Love, such a cherished ideal...

and Fate, being the unpredictable one...

I hate them all.

Lady Fate's been playing games with me, and I have no choice but to participate. Her game of love gained and love lost, her game of life. These endless circles she's led me in have done all but light the way, confusing me, and at the same time, taunting me. I'm drowning in a sea of darkness that I myself have created. My once cold heart has now become ice, and the fiery infernos of hell wouldn't even stand a chance against it.

When I look in the mirror, what do you think I see? A shadow of a shadow…a shadow of me. So you see, to me, there is nothing in that mirror except maybe…emptiness. An emptiness, a void, deeper and darker than one could even imagine. God, I sound like a twisted poet. But you see, there's always been much more to me.

Sure you look on the outside and here in the ningen world, I am all but imperfect, but I am a demon. A demon in hiding, a coward, and a beast all at the same time. In the mirror I see…nothing. Just a demon-gone-human for all those to see. Not much at all, not much to me. I've walked down this path of life before, but it's lady fate that's guided me. No road, no path will get me back on track. No one, no one at all...

No one but _Fate. _

I'm looking into the oceans now, the tides and waves cause a calm feeling to wash over me. But I know better then to relax in demon country. Walking down the beach, the sands cushioning my feet, I see my past life. What's happened here and there, my dark times and the very rare happy moments...

I see the demon in myself, in which I can only see because I have turned human. Causing chaos, havoc, and pain. I miss my Youko days, I miss my past life. Because back then, I wouldn't have experienced this pain.

Such heartache, an unnecessary emotion. A weak emotion, a very_ ningen_ emotion. For no demon would be caught dead with it.

Kurama walked through the vast forest as he went deeper and deeper into the heart of the dark and dangerous wilderness. Plants stretched out to him as if to welcome back a long lost friend...a master. A forgotten past. Of course, who could resist such temptation? Kurama just kept walking, knowing he was safe in the most dangerous of places.

------

-----------

------

"-sure why not, attempted murder being passed, I don't care, come back from the dead, hell why not, propositi-" a short figure muttered. Hmm…I wonder who this might be.

"KOENMA SIR!" O, oops. Looks like you know.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koenma stumbled as he tried to regain his balance as he stood on his chair stamping papers.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR OGRE?!" A blue, low-classed demon with a horn in the middle of its head backed up in fear.

"B-but Koenma sir! I have very important news! It's-"

"AND I COULD CARE LESS!!! I have more then enough papers to stamp thank you and my poor palm is starting to blister." Koenma blew at his hand in irritation.

"But Koenma sir! A human just crossed the border of the Ningenkai and Makai! He cou-" Koenma jumped.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE! You know you could have given me a heart attack when you came in and then where would the spirit world be?" Koenma glared at him as he took the papers.

"But Koenma sir-"

"Well Ogre? What are you waiting for?! Go get that human before he gets killed……….it is a 'he' right?" Koenma said as he looked at the profile picture.

Ogre sighed. There was no getting by Koenma without getting your butt fried over spilled milk was there?

"Yes Koenma, it's a human boy."

-------

--------------

-------

_'Things certainly haven't changed much here since I last came.' _It's been three weeks since his mother had grown ill and died. Yeah, how abrupt right? So bluntly put you would've thought her death hadn't even fazed me, but it really was as simple as that.

His ningen mother is dead, and now there is nothing holding him back from the Makai any longer.

Kurama looked around as he took in his surroundings. His eyes glazed as he scanned the horizon. Nothing had truly changed at all. Everything was as it was, just like before. Just as it was sixteen years ago.

_'How Beautiful.'_ Kurama gazed at the stars above him. The night was clear and devoid of clouds and thunderstorms, an all time rare for this particular forest, in which you could hardly see beyond it's occupant's branches.

Kurama continued on, only to stop at a seemingly delicate and innocent wooden gate. Though the gate caused one to rethink one's next steps as several deadly plants were grown around the gate and some even wrapping themselves around the gate itself.

The death tree could be seen opening its mouth as acid saliva slipped out and onto the ground burning holes in the hard, solid ground. The spitfire turning it's blossom to his shadowed figure, keeping track of his movements; and the devil's tempest unwrapping its poisonous vines from the gate to travel to him in a cautious approach.

The plants varying around him stirred to life, greeting him with snarls and sparks as vines moved to open the dark yet magnificent gate.

He was finally home.

------

---------------

------

"Hmm…that energy…where have I sensed it before…?" A tall, heavily muscled figure shadowed by the trees in his training ground stood. He wiped his forehead clean of the sweat that covered his body. His eyes narrowed. "Aniki."

"What can I do for you otouto…" A high pitched yet hard voice spoke.

"Inform Sakyo that I have a favor to ask of him."

"Of course…otouto."

------

---------------

------

_'Arrgh....what's keeping that blue skinned moron anyway?! It's been a week since I told him to go get the human boy out of the Makai but noooo he hasn't even come back yet.'_ To tell the truth, he was worried. He didn't understand how a regular human boy could get through the barrier between the two worlds. It had to have been a mistake, a breech in the defenses.

"Koenma sir! I'm back with some news about the boy, well it's more like no news but-"

"Get on with it Ogre!"

"Uh...ok..um..uh...." Koenma could feel veins twitching in irritation. He was going to kill this ogre someday.

"Well um, we found out the area where the boy is residing, but we can't get anywhere near him so we don't exactly know where he is because there's all these creepy vines and dangerous plants around it, so I can't really see how the boy got past them in the first place." By the time Ogre was done, he was heaving giant gulps of air. Koenma blinked…that was it? It took the blue imp one whole WEEK JUST TO GET THIS MUCH?!

"OGRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"eep!"

------

---------------

------

The grass is always greener on the other side. Is that not true? I say it definitely is. The Makai has always been my home, and it will stay that way. Though I had thought it would change after becoming….ningen.

After all, many things can happen in sixteen years, but it's been a week since arriving in Makai again and I certainly wouldn't want to go back to the Ningenkai any longer. Kurama seemed to sigh at this as he looked out the window to the lake in his new, and yet old home.

This den of mine, is the only place I could trust myself to sleep in, in the Makai. The cottage-like den was hidden deep within the forest by mounds of dirt, hills, and trees. Protected by plants and sheer drops and cliffs. The perfect hideout.

It's not like you could see it in this darkness anyway but I can, and it's always a good thing to take precautions. Though I must say, in the dawn, this would be the most beautiful place in the world.

Of course I didn't stay in this place much considering my life as a thief, it's hardly logical to stay in one place, what with the hunters and bounties on my head and such. Being the most wanted thief in Makai and Ningenkai doesn't quite help either but staying in a place where they can find you was like walking around bare-naked with a sign around your neck saying 'shoot me.'

Although he wasn't alone his entire life in Makai…there was………another. Kurama's eyes seemed to sadden as he recalled his former partner, but narrowed, as they seemed to remind him of how he was killed.

Kurama was…fond of…Kuronue…and even though he was gone, his treasures, _our_ treasures, were hidden in this den and all our riches made us more then capable of living the life of luxury.

Kurama groaned. He was thinking waaaaay too much. He was going to get a migraine soon, he was sure of it._ 'It may be peaceful here but I sure am not getting any rest.'_

He walked along the corridors of his home thinking…again. It had always been quite quiet around here without his former partner, who laughed and joked at every chance he got, grinning like a maniac when he got Kurama to chuckle…but that was a long time ago…

He sighed. He really seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Walking through a veil of vines that served as a door he entered a beautiful garden. Though one would think a pair of thieves would want privacy and place a door, the plants outside were reassuring enough and more then capable to ward away intruders.

Exiting the den completely, he was faced with the lake, a clearing, and a bunch of wild flowers and lilies meeting his eyes. Kurama smiled, if it was one thing he appreciated, it was beauty. The stars made the night all the more perfect…or at least as perfect as it can get.

_'Yes, it really is good to be home.'_

A barely heard, light snapping sound resounded from the front of his home broke him out of his reverie. His eyes narrowed. Someone had entered his territory and set off one of his alarms. This type of alarm was very sufficient, simply because no one would suspect such an innocent looking plant to be the cause of one's demise.

Kurama turned around and made his way quickly back through the garden and jumped onto the roof of the den. He stealthily made his way over the vine and moss covered roof and ran along the edges keeping low in the case his prey were to detect him.

Several snapping sounds could be heard as he turned one last time. He was about to jump his prey only to come to a halt as he realized just _who_ his prey _was_.

Kurama smirked. This was going to be interesting, after all, what would a human and the almighty Toguro want to do with him?

---------------

------

---

**TBC**

* * *

Haha! this is the first yu yu hakusho story that i have eeeeeeeeever written and i think it's pretty good dunt u? 

Ok here's the deal, you review and i'll give you a story that you will never forget alright? but if you don't review then i'll make you all pay! FLAMES for EVERYONE!!! muahahahaha!

hehe.... . ...im just kidding, i would never flame anyone no matter how bad there story is but i would give them advice after all no one likes to be criticized about their work rite?

Come back for the next chapter onegai!!! o wellz ja!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!


	2. Amazing Grace

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will not EVER own this anime...though that would never and will NEVER keep me from wishing it was mine.

**Summary: **Youko Kurama had just recently gotten acquainted with the Toguro brothers and he's a mystery case that even the infamous Urameshi team won't be able to solve...until too late. KxH. Implies YxK, maybe KxK.

O yeah, just so you guys know, the summary will keep on changing and changing and changing and changing and maybe staying the same...till i deem it suitable for you all to know the real summary of the story. lol...because i say so!

**Note: **Remember what i said last time? about the rest of the story being different from the prologue? well i just _now_ realized that the prologue is part of the story. lol. o wellz same rules apply, there isnt going to be much yaoi as of yet...but there will be moments...of course...there'll be a lot of cliffhangers too. i love those! lol...even if u dunt...lol.

Anyways its like i said before, this story has many depths to it, and so there will be many different parts to it and i have to say my writing style is a bit strange...lol. o wellz back on track, there will also be some missing information and you guys will just have to read the entire story to get all the info and missing pieces.

-of course by the summary you know Kurama's up to something, but what, _for_ what, and for why? and what does he get out of this? lol you'll have to read to find out...and i do appreciate constructive criticism so please do.-

O yeah, just so I won't get burnt again after this chapter

Thanks to **Love-Lee Light Maiden** for helping me edit my last chapter.

O and **DO NOT** and I mean **DO NOT** misinterpret this chapter. There's no Yaoi yet so I repeat, **DO NOT** misinterpret this chapter. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

**Riding Deception**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-Chapter 1-Amazing Grace-**

A dark room

A dirty well

A bottomless pit

An empty shell

-

All is right

-

A reflection-less mirror

A terrifying abyss

Golden eyes

Who've seen anything but bliss

-

All is true

-

A lonely figure turns around in the darkness, eyes gleaming with murderous intent, yet the mouth is set in a frown, face expressionless, posture stiff, cold. All makes one wonder, where was the joy in this one's life?

And as if he heard our words, he replies:

"There is no such thing as joy."

-

A lonely figure stands in the darkness, slowly, ever so slowly, drowning.

-

-

-

Beautiful green eyes, so droopy yet so eerily wondrous, were open. Staring fixedly at the ceiling in remembrance of a long forgotten dream. 'Everything would be alright soon.' A voice had uttered, causing black wings to flutter, warm arms to encircle, and words to comfort. All is illusion. Kurama's lips curved into a bittersweet smile.

Throughout all the years with Kuronue, he had never doubted the demon, so young, and so, soo naïve. The bat was as attached to the fox as a baby was to its bottle, so trusting, and so gullible. Of course, had it been any other demon, he'd have disposed of him as soon as he lost interest, but Kuronue…….was just too amusing.

However, throughout the years spent with Kuronue, Kurama had found himself more and more protective of the bat, tearing any demon who crossed him limb from limb, not the Kuronue was complaining. He had enjoyed such possessiveness.

Remembering such times with the bat brought back memories repressed.

'Everything will be alright.' Kurama smirked. Indeed it will.

Kurama looked out the window of his current residence. Seeing many fields of souls, the dark, the light, the fiery, the timid, the forever condemned, and the forever restless. He chuckled. Koenma was such a fool. Separating souls was just a waste of time. Without the proper balance, the world would be in chaos, so what made the Rekai any different? Perhaps, that was one of the reasons, why he had the Reikai Tantei.

Part 1 of Mission Infiltration: Complete.

Getting out of bed Kurama changed into his normal training clothes despite the fact that there was absolutely nothing normal about them. A demon's clothing, black silk with demon characteristics and a forgotten language inscribed on the hems of the soft yet durable robes. It should've sparked suspicion, but the fools were just that...fools.

Kurama glanced at the mirror, eyes slightly unfocused, tentatively reaching out to touch the smooth surface. Nothing, it was always nothing. Nothing worth looking at was ever reflected in those ever reflecting walls. Empty green eyes, dull red hair, and a scrawny, disgusting little figure, who was this person?

-heh-. Definitely not him.

-

A blank mirror.

A hollow shell.

All is illusion.

-

Kurama abruptly moved away from the mirror as if he'd been shocked. He turned away eyes focused once more. It was time for a little demonstration.

-

Part Two of Mission Infiltration:

In Progress

-

-

-

"Oi ya big baby! What'd you want from me now?" Yusuke Urameshi, new spirit detective of the Reikai arrived with a 'bang' as the door slammed open.

"I suggest you shut-up detective, I'm not in the best of moods." A short figure could be seen leaning against the far wall twitching slightly.

"Since when are you ever?" A growl. A wince.

"Settle down Yusuke! I have important news for you both and Kuwabara, where is Kuwabara anyway?" Yusuke turned to see the diaper-bags in his big comfy red chair.

"O, well, he's-"

"I'M HERE!" Kuwabara was panting heavily, hands on his knees to keep from falling face forward.

"Well it's about time the baka got here."

"Shut up shrimp! I just got detention today so I-" Yusuke just couldn't help a sweatdrop. He wondered if Kuwabara knew he had just set himself up for a snide comment.

"O great, just when I thought the baka couldn't sink any lower then the dirt on his feet, he goes and digs himself a hole." I guess not.

"Why you-" Yusuke snickered, it was sooo much fun watching the _little_ guy get the best of the _big_ guy.

"Hmm, I wonder who I should send to jail first, Kuwabara or Hiei."

Silence. _'Well that shut them up good.'_

"I'm serious, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei. I have some very important news for you!"

"Ok, whatever diaper-bags, just get on with it already." _He'd better not be giving us another mission. We just got done beating the crap outa Suzaku and his gang a few weeks ago, we don't need another one this soon. _He could see Hiei twitching still. _Wonder what crawled up his ass and died._

"Well let's see, how to start this, a few weeks ago, we spotted a breach in the kekkai barrier, but we thought nothing of it since it was so small. However, soon after, a human was reported to have been on demon grounds and-"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. He had been having visions lately, all were unclear, but he was sure that those visions were meant to warn him of an oncoming danger, and this little piece of information was becoming a little too suspicious. How could a ningen get through the Makai barrier? Other then that, the youkai would have sensed him and he'd be dead in a matter of seconds.

"-miraculously, the human survived an entire two weeks before we brought him here."

"Koenma, you do realize what you're saying right? It's impossible for ningens to cross into such a sadistic world and survive that long." Koenma sighed. He knew Hiei was going to say that, the other two blockheads on the other hand were sagging to the floor wondering what it had to do with them.

"Precisely why we brought him here, there is almost absolutely nothing _normal_ about him. We questioned him, but it had seemed like he didn't know he could get in until he walked right through the ripped barrier. We also inspected him, and just to say, he's a pretty peculiar case. Instead of having the normal human ki necessary to begin a life, he was born with youki instead. How? We don't know." By now, Yusuke's interest was finally peaked.

"So you think he's a demon?"

"No, not necessarily. We found no traces of demon heritage in his ancestors or current family. That's what makes him so peculiar, we don't know anything about him except for the normal everyday facts on his life."

"So what's this got to do with us again?" Kuwabara of course, being the slow one, he had no clue whatsoever.

"Great, another stupid question from the oversized monkey. Should've expected it." Before another fight could start, Koenma pulled out a fan and whapped them both over the head. Needless to say, he was soon directed with the most murderous and ugly glare imaginable. He winced.

Reminder: Never EVER hit Hiei over the head. No rephrase. DO NOT TOUCH HIEI.

"um..uh, like we said before…" Koenma began nervously, praying to the gods he'd be able to keep his head. "We don't know how he has youki, but it doesn't really matter right now anyways, but what has me stumped is that he knows how to manipulate _and_ control his youki."

"So what do you want us to do?" Yusuke was now officially bored. All Koenma did the entire time was yap yap yap and yap. It really was annoying, he just wished Koenma would get straight to the point for once.

"Well, actually, I don't want you to do anything, but what I was _trying_ to say is that since he can use his youki and is pretty fair in combat, he's going to be joining your team Yusuke." Hiei glared.

"What team."

"Just go and check him out." Hiei scowled at being ignored. He HATED being ignored.

Well anyway, he's in the Reikai training room…or at least he was…" Koenma pulled out his big screen to search for the attractive redhead, not finding him within the castle walls, he turned to say, " Well, he's not in here, so that means he's probably outdoors, he seems to like being outdoors the most. Well? What are you waiting for! GET TO IT!" A few grumbles and grave curses later, the trio found themselves out on the terrains of Reikai.

They stopped before what seemed like a battlefield, eyes wide. They expected some scrawny little boy tripping over his own feet trying to throw a 'fair' punch. What they got, however, was the understatement of the year. Koenma really liked to be vague on details didn't he?

-

-

-

Kurama smiled slightly as he danced around the many vines trying to strike him. Graceful as ever, he jumped over a root snaking towards him as it shot up, doing a front flip and twist he landed behind the large man-eater.

Kurama closed his eyes in slight concentration, moving when he sensed a motion close by, continually dodging when necessary. Training oneself how to battle without the sense of sight was a truly difficult thing to do. However, being as old as he was, sensing the slight ki it takes to move was easy enough.

Kurama had long ago sensed the presences of the trio approach. He knew the meeting with Koenma earlier in the week had proven useful. The manipulation he had used had helped him greatly to gain the prince's respect.

**- **

**Flashback **

**-**

"…Who are you?" Baka Koenma…to think you're the prince of Reikai.

Pathetic.

"My name is Minamino Shuichi. However, I would rather be called Kurama, if you will." He hated it when he had to pretend like this, it was degrading and he wanted nothing to do with such acts, but he didn't have much of a choice anyhow.

The mask would be forever-placid, calm, and very…naïve.

Lying to humans were never much trouble, lying to the prince of Reikai was even easier. After all, that's what he gets for spending so much time on the nasty little creatures.

Humans were such simple-minded things. Believing everything a decent looking person tells them. All of them, blinded. Never looking beyond the mask or shield they all call a body.

How crude.

"How are you able to survive so long in the demon world, how did you even manage to come across it? How do you even know about it?" So many questions, and so little answers. Tsk, tsk.

Being the slightly suspicious 'human' that he was, he had been dragged to the prince's office as he had previously planned. The yellow tiles vaguely made him want to puke.

"I happened to stumble across a rip or so it appears, and I decided to investigate. I was rather curious if it was real, being human and all. Of course, this was many years ago, Koenma-sama." Playing the innocent little ningen was hardly fun, but watching the prince's face as he spoke was very amusing. It was obvious he didn't get much respect from his detectives.

"I discovered my abilities then, and have been using them _since _then. That, of course, explains how I know of the world's existence….as well as yours, and I didn't see a problem with going back when I got the chance…..since I obviously wasn't caught the last time."

Koenma flushed at that statement. How could he not have known? Well, he pretty much knew how that could've happened. _Damn onis._ It was embarrassing talking to such an intelligent specimen.

"Ahem, yes, er, that is all for now, why don't we stop here. You're welcome to stay here for a while if you'd like." Koenma, you are too predictable. Hopefully, I'll have more fun with your detectives. Speaking of which…he still needed to proceed with the plan.

"Koenma, I hear you have detectives?"

**- **

**End Flashback **

**-**

Kurama smirked. This was too easy. Being a thief had its advantages. One _would_ need the skills to make unexpected decisions when faced with obstacles. Frowning again Kurama was once again reminded of his bargain.

With a slight scowl, Kurama did several back flips to avoid the spitting poison being directed at him. This mission required the mask of Shuichi Minamino, and he wasn't sure if he could act that way for long. He had given up that mask the day his ningen mother had died.

He _did_ hate being so nice after all.

-

-

-

Hiei was impressed.

Wow, Hiei impressed? Since when did a _ningen_ EVER impress him?

Never.

Hiei didn't think a single ningen on the face of the earth could be so skilled in the art of combat. The kid was dodging vines left and right, snapping jaws up and down, and razor sharp leaves everywhere else, and with her eyes closed!

Hiei narrowed his eyes, how could a ningen perform such a complicated technique? How did she acquire such skill? Not even the detective would be able to perform those stunts.

'_But then again, he's a rather reckless fool.'_

Focusing once again on the girl as she flipped back a number of times, he continued to analyze the female. It seems there's more to the ningen race then just their pathetic existence. Aside from the skills, the female was very attractive. A slim figure, crimson red hair, and………emerald green eyes?

Hiei was suddenly very aware of the eyes staring back at him. The female had stopped her performance and was just…staring. She was standing under the many plants that had tried to practically murder or eat her, and they weren't in any way harming her. Instead, they seemed to have slowly started creeping towards them. Maybe to say hello?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maybe not.

-

-

-

Yusuke gawked at the attractive redhead. He was undeniably shocked at the level of skill the redhead was displaying. She was amazing! _Wish Keiko could be like that._ Yusuke could feel himself falling, and hard. Hey, Keiko is cute, but man, she's hot!

Yusuke continued to stare. The redhead moved with the grace of a feline. The loose clothing were clinging desperately to the long limbs of the dancing figure. Taking a glance at Kuwabara, Yusuke could see that his love for Yukina was short-lived. Drool was very much visible and he wanted to smack his orange haired friend.

'_Not this time Kuwabara, it's my turn.'_

The next thing he knew, Kuwabara was rushing towards the redheaded female. He was about to chase after the boy but stopped as he saw a green vine shoot up from the ground, aiming directly for Kuwabara's heart.

'_OOO Shit.' _

-

-

-

Taking a peek through hooded eyelids, Kurama could see the intense gazes of all three of his targets. _'The Baka ningens, they just don't get it do they? Never trust someone you don't know.'_ Kurama laughed inwardly, snickering in mirth as he planned out his next course of action.

'_They have absolutely no idea what's in store for them. They'll pay for the trust they put in me.'_ Kurama jumped off the head of a giant death tree he was currently standing on and stopped moving, simply observing.

_The one in black must be Hiei, they weren't joking about him being a difficult case. I can just sense it. The Orange haired baka must be Kuwabara. _Kurama twitched.

'_He look's like an orangutan.' _That left only one person. Yusuke Urameshi. Kurama smirked.

It was just too easy.

Kurama was suddenly cut off from his current musings as the orange haired baka rushed towards him. The vines on the ground, which were tuned to motion, came up to strike him. Kurama sighed.

_Baka ningen._

-

-

-

An eerie asylum

An endless dream

A dark black hole

An empty shell

-

All is true

All is right

And forever may heart depart this life

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

**

* * *

Natsumi-chan: I agree. Psychology is a very difficult subject to base one's profession on, and I pretty much hate it too, but again you are right. Using a Psychology method is VERY different from actually liking it. Lol. O wellz, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Love-Lee Light Maiden: **GOMEN! I AM SO SORRY! But I so totally disagree about the part of me being second best! Mines better! MUAHAHAHH! Is this chapter pretty good? I think it's okay so far, how bout you?

**Ginnitsune: **Well that's good to know, if you guys didn't like it as much as me, I'd feel so ashamed….sniff lol but glad you do, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.

**Clari-chan**: O, oops, I forgot to put the vocab dictionary thingy didn't I? Okay then nee-chan, the key words are at the bottom. .

**Yavie Aelinel**: Uuuum….maybe slightly…o wellz, we already talked about this right? Lol. O wellz, its like I said last time, there will be slight yaoi but there wont be yaoi for quite a while. Lol.

**What2callmyself**: hmm interesting questions….you'll just have to wait for more chapters to figure out what Toguro wanted because as you can see, there was absolutely no info about what Toguro wanted….unless you counted that little comment in the middle of the chapter….lol. o wellz, but yes Kurama is mysterious isn't he? Because if you think about it…in the anime, out of everyone…Kurama is the one least expressive of his real self, you cant count Hiei, because he's himself, even if it's blunt, straightforward or whatever, but Hiei is Hiei, and Kurama….is Shuichi..lol. o wellz, hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Shadow Dragon**: Well hello, it's nice to have some new people on this site reviewing my fic….you are new to this and not an author yet right? Lol. O wellz, I hope you liked this chapter even more then the other.

**MikaSamu**: Thank-you, it is quite sad, that's why this is sort of an angst fic. Lol. Well, it's like I say to almost everyone, this story was made to be different because I just couldn't stand any more of those Kurama being happy fics. Of course not saying I don't absolutely love them, but just to say….its kinda getting old. Lol. Ok ok so you caught me, I just wanted to be….different. lol. O wellz, about that hint on Toguro…well as you can see….absolutely no Toguro in this chapter! Lol.

**Fate's Child Destiny's Friend**: Yes, I know what you mean, sometimes when I'm reading im torn on the inside about whether or not to continue reading a story because I don't like something in the story, but my curiosity and liking of the actual story keeps me reading. –sigh- and that side always wins. Lol. Well, thank you for your support, hope you stay for a while.

**Naosuke**: Indeed, I just had to write this story because the moment it popped into my head, I immediately set to writing it despite the fact that this popped into my head at 12:47 A.M. lol. Well enjoyed the fic?

**DBZ Warrior 1**: Yes yes, very poetic ne? lol. O wellz, yes this is a yaoi story but I dunt think you'll be seeing much of it yet. Lol. And I know, it's precisely the fact that everyone would rather think it was Hiei to do such things that drove me to make it Kurama, besides, if you've seen the darker side to Kurama, you would understand why I wrote the story this way. Enjoy!

**Rurouni Kitsune**: Yes, why _would_ Toguro care about everybody's favorite kitsune? Hehe…its like I said…there will be missing information…just to spite you all….muahahahahah!

**Tsunami-girl: **Ohayo Nee-chan! I'm so sorry, my first update of the story didn't have a reply for you, but now it this one does so dunt get mad at me okay? –whimpers- but I love you too nee-chan! And I'm glad you're a fan too. Even though I find it surprising you became a fan so soon! Lol but then again im not one to talk especially if I became a fan after the first episode!

**Rurouni Himiko: **Really? Are you sure I spelled it wrong? Because ive always spelled Youko this way Youko. I didn't know it had an 'h' in it. I dunt think it does at all…or maybe I spelled it with an 'h'? lol o wellz. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**ENGLISH/JAPANESE DICTIONARY: **

Ningen/human

Ningenkai/human world

Youkai/demon

Makai/demon world

Reikai/Spirit world

Aniki/older brother

Otouto/little brother

Baka/idiot, fool, jerk, etc.

Oi/hey


	3. The Shadow Behind My Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Youko Kurama has just recently gotten acquainted with the Toguro brothers and he's going undercover and into the heart of the Urameshi team. KxH. Implies YxK, maybe KxK.

Really, Who knows the pairing but me? I might not even use any of these pairings...it really depends on the demand of the pairing and... me...and my mood...lol. Tell me what you think.

**Important:** Alright, here's the news, this story might be on hold depending on how many reviews I get, I probably will continue this anyway, but not for a while. I have many fics that I have yet to finish, in fact, all but one is left unfinished. I need to get them done before this one because I started them first, **that is unless**; this story receives enough reviews to satisfy me.

Other: O yeah, just to let you know, **the story format is going back to the way it was before.** That's right, those of you who couldn't stand last chapter or just didn't like it as much as the first chapter, well you're getting the psychology method back. Of course, not without some difficulties but go easy on me ok?

A note: **Remember **to read this story as if you've been reading the prologue. Slow and steady does it. Reading it in Kurama's voice might help.

* * *

**_Riding Deception_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2-The Shadows Behind My Eyes**

_I look in the mirror,_

_And who will I see?_

_Which one is me,_

_Who do I see?_

_Good or evil,_

_Which one is me?_

_Which one is the mask,_

_Which one is real?_

_Which one am I,_

_How can I tell?_

_I look in the mirror,_

_And all that I see,_

_Is my reflection,_

_That shows only me..._

**-**

Petals...lovely crimson red petals danced in the night air, enveloping a dark figure in an eerie flow of grace.

Who is this person, you might ask, but shouldn't it be obvious? Maybe, maybe not. It's all in the eye of the beholder after all, but let me ask again, is it not obvious?

Yes? No? Maybe so?

It's definitely not me; after all, I _am_ here talking to you.

O, what's this, is that a flash of light I see? O dear, it's just a smooth surface. A mirror perhaps? So maybe I was talking about myself. What of it?

I like to detach myself; it's interesting to see how people react around me. It's actually quite amusing. And that person I see in the mirror, his eyes are so vibrant, and yet belonging to such a disgusting human cadaver. Definitely not me.

Maa maa, I'm starting to speak of myself as if I'm a third-person. I really must wonder sometimes, am I even sane?

But then again, since when could an insane person, wonder of his sanity?

O well, I'll have to wonder on this another time, it's getting late, and I need to get to bed, back to the deepest, darkest corners, of my mind.

-

-

-

Time.

Time was what he had, for once. Every single time he would go on a heist, it was what he would have the least of. Time was of the essence, and he knew from his own…personal experiences that it was very, very valuable. A split second could be the difference between life and death. And contrary to popular belief, the course of death itself, took less then a second to creep upon a person, despite the torture or situation.

Death overcomes a person once they can no longer survive. _That_, only happened, when their soul is forcibly released from their body. The actual _dying_ part... now that really hurt, and did I mention how slow it can be?

Well, you'll have to see for yourself. Wonder all you like, but you won't find out until you actually experience it...not like you'd live to tell the story of course. I on the other hand, did, but I am not stupid enough to go try and do something like _that_. _That_ as in 'die'.

Then again, seeking out my employer rather guaranteed a slow death.

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it and hope I come out unmarked and alive.

-

Kurama walked. On and on he walked, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike is invisible opponent.

_There!_

Kurama slammed his foot into his opponent's face with a forward kick and quickly twisted his opponent around, thus, immobilizing him. He shoved the now visible demon into the ground, arms trapped behind his back.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here...?" In all the days that he'd been alive, he'd never been defeated. That is, until Death came along and decided to help Lady Fate destroy his life. And look, now he's here, in the body of a human, fighting against his own kind.

_Notorious really._

"Hey! Great job Shuichi! Ya caught the bandit! How 'bout we go celebrate with a beer?" _That_, would be Yusuke. Really, didn't he know he was underage?

"No thank-you, I have quite the busy schedule. Maybe next time." _As if. _Kurama tied the lesser demon in vines as he eased off the weaker being.

"Aw c'mon, you never hang out with us!" 'Us' meaning the rest of the Reikai Tantei.

_Oh great, here comes the zoo.._

"YEAH!" Now _that_, was the orangutan. They both jogged up to Kurama, panting slightly from the steep climb. They had been sent on a small mission to capture a demon that had managed to slip through the barrier using one of the many artifacts Koenma owned. How he came to acquire the item, they didn't know.

Soon after the two arrived, Hiei showed up as well. Though he found the little gnome to be much more tolerable then the other two, he was still a pain in the ass.

"I'm sorry, but I have some business to attend to." Kurama turned and left the clearing, not waiting for any responses from his comrades. Running with his demonic speed, he came to a cliff with underlying foliage.

Hmm…it'd been too long since he'd been here.

The human world was a revolting place. He really didn't know why so many of the youkai strived to conquer such a filthy world. All that this world could do for them was to further weaken them their already tainted minds. He hated the Ningenkai, but he hated the demons who wanted it more.

It was truly unfortunate to be working for one of them.

-

"Man, Shuichi sure likes to run doesn't he?" Yusuke groaned.

"Is that the first thing that popped into that tiny peanut sized mind of yours? Figures."

"What was that shrimp!"

"What? So it's not just your brain now, but your hearing's impaired too? Well I'm not surprised, that's for sure." Yusuke sighed. What was _with_ those two? Kuwabara and Hiei never quit! They're like cats and dogs! Though the more appropriate terms would be demons and humans.

I have to say, it's really funny to watch them fight, butwhen you've had to eat Keiko's cooking and a few rounds of demon bashing...well lets just say the two don't mix.

"Well detective?"

"Huh? What?" Hiei growled. It was obvious that he and Kuwabara had already settled their small dispute with Kuwabara's face implanted in the ground. Apparently he'd been out of it for longer than he'd thought.

"What. Do. You. Think. Of. Shuichi!" Yusuke backed up a bit. An angry Hiei, was a very dangerous Hiei.

"Um... uh... I think he's nice, and uh, strong, and-"

"Shut-up detective. That's not what I meant." He blinked.

"So um... what _did_ you mean?" Yusuke could see a very well defined...uh...thing, throbbing on Hiei's forehead. O c'mon! You know! It's th-the, cross shaped thing that twitches a lot! The uh... vein! Yeah the vein that throbs when... _oh boy._

"Don't you think he's kind of suspicious?" Hiei, I could tell, was -this- close to blowing up.

_Wonder who shoved a stick up his ass._

"Well not exactly, why?"

"_Because_ he sneaks around too much, he hardly tells us anything about himself, and he doesn't communicate regularly to us, not to mention it the fact that we can hardly keep track of him. There's just something wrong about him." _Not to mention this really annoying feeling that's been nagging at me for quite some time now, but I'm not about to say anything._

"Are you sure Hiei? I mean hasn't Shuichi always been like that?" It's true. From the very beginning, Shuichi had always been aloof and mysterious, despite the fact that he was always carrying a warm smile. So what's the big deal? Couldn't Shuichi just be Shuichi without us being suspicious of him? Or at least that's how I see it.

"Just because he's always been like that, doesn't mean he's trustworthy." Hiei spat.

"But that doesn't mean he's a bad person either!" Yusuke shot back.

"Yeah! Besides, Shuichi saved my life! And from a really creepy vine looking thing! AND he didn't get mad at us when we told him we thought he was a girl!"

Up until then, Kuwabara's annoying presence was forgotten, but once again he had to open his big mouth.

Both Hiei and Yusuke turned to glare at him.

"What!"

Hiei sighed.

"Whatever, you can think what you want but I'm not going to trust him until he can prove to me, _my_ way, that I can trust him."

Hiei left.

Great, just great. That's allhe needed: Hiei not trusting the smartest and most patient person in the whole world.

_Dammit I'm hungry._

-

"The plan has been set into motion. It won't be too long now before they all fall into my trap." A dark figure enveloped in darkness stepped forward, revealing the dark robes of said figure.

"Good job…my pet…you've done wonderfully so far."A velvety voice answered as a pale hand stretched out to caress the other's cheek.

"I'm not your pet." The dark figure spat coldly. "This deal was made between me and Toguro. _You_ were not included anywhere within this deal."

Retracting his hand, the pale one chuckled.

"So I was not."

"I trust you shall report this to Toguro then."

"Of course... Kurama."

-

-

-

**TBC**

_

* * *

_

A/N: Um...gomen ne for the uh...long...wait. Ok, mega long wait, but you've got to understand I'm only15 and I'm no average student so I have a mega busy schedule. lol. Ok whatever I don't really care. Complaints and flames are welcome so I don't know why I'm even saying this...-sigh-.

h t t p / www . bgreetings . com / viewcard . php?id425bf2bf71f91  
...that is a song that i think is really sweet...even though it's instrumental. try it!...

**_Responses:_**

**Yavie Aelinel:** -sweatdrop-...do I _want_ to know? lol. Ok, due to your circumstances and situations. Sure. lol. But thanx for letting me know. I'll be glad to have only silent readers and no reviews from now on...naw, I love my reviews. lol. Have a nice time reading my story. Ciao!

**SunStar Kitsune:** lol. Well here's your update. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much with the last chapter...it was kind of pointless that chapter...I only updated that chapter because people were complaining about me not updating...lol. O wellz, here's a real chapter you'll enjoy.

**MistressKC - wanteddeadoralive: **Okie dokiez! I'm fine with that. Enjoy!

**Rambunctiousrabbit:** ok...hyper today aren't you? lol. .

**A lilmatchgirl:** lol. Well, I wish you luck for trying because so far very people have even read the a/n's so there aren't very many who do say anything but...you're right...I have a feeling this might turn out yaoi...but you can always get people to come on and win your vote ne? Besides even if there is yaoi there's doubtful to be any soon. I hope you continue reading if only to see if it turns out non-yaoi.

**Shikani:** lol. I thank-you so much for such high praise. And yes I totally agree with you. There are plenty of amazing ideas and plots out there but not enough detail to go through with the stories. Sometimes when I see a story that's really vague...I just end up not reading it because of its lack of details and gives me a poor opinion of the story. So you like this chapter? Arigatou again and enjoy ne?

**Bad Angel:** lol...ok. I understand your frustration; therefore I will let you vent out your frustrations on me. .' Ok, anyway I've updated now and I hope you like it...just like last chapter...lol. Thank you for reminding me about this story...kind of forgot for a while there...come back to remind me some time again ok? lol.

**Silent hanyou:** ...um...gomen...I took...more then a month...sorry...really sorry... forgive me! -bows- I am really sorry if I have made you not like my story anymore because of my long updates. It's mainly becauseI have almost no time outside of school to write my things. My schedules are always so tight and I only write when I get the chance...which is rarely. I hope you still keep reading and thank you for your flattering. It made me happy to know you liked it...though sad to know I kept you waiting. GOMEN!

**A lilmatchgirl:** lol. Yes, I agree, the thing about Kurama being mistaken for a girl was funny though slightly exaggerated...lol. Anyway, what would you like to happen? I am currently having difficulty keeping up with my plot...or actually its more of the events in between...anyway arigatou and enjoy the fic ne?

**Clari chan:** -blush- nee-chan! lol. -huggles back-...thanks, I never knew I could write so well...until this story came along anyway. lol. O wellz, when do you think we can update our story together? It's been a while...

**Birth stained Scarlet:** You're right. I've always personally thought that people making Kurama all different is wrong in the aspect of personality. After all, Kurama and Youko _are_ exactly the same person. I get really irritated when people make them different people or souls anyway. Really, the human baby didn't have a soul or cant have a soul until it is born and by then Youko's soul had already taken the place of a non-existent soul. O wellz, thank you and I hope you keep telling me if it's alright, and do tell me if my grammar is wrong, makes me mad when I do something wrong. lol.

**Corinne: **No I guess you don't. lol. I hope you have a nice time in Japan nee-chan. Remember to bring me back a Kimono!

**Kuranga108:** Arigatou. You make me happy by saying it's becoming a favorite of yours. I truly love people like you. lol. And yes, I do prefer Kurama this way simply because it portrays strong emotions that most people cannot deal with, and seeing one of our favorite characters going through things we could have very well went through, is bound to catch attention. To be truthful...Kurama reminds me of myself...lol.

**Rurouni kitsune:** lol. Well, thank you, I'll make sure to never make that mistake again. lol. O yeah, I'm sorry to say but you will remain confused until you read through this story...my story was made to be unpredictable and/or mysterious...its howI like my angst...lol. Is this chapter alright?

**DBZ Warrior1: **I know, I read it and I think I reviewed it...didn't I? lol. Anyway, so you were confused? lol. Here'swhat happened: the first chapter was just about Kurama and his thoughts and his meeting with Toguro, second chapter was Kurama being introduced to the Reikai Tantei...so you can say that its kind of an AU because they've never met each other before but the story itself doesn't stray much from the storyline. lol. O well, keep reading ne?


	4. Refuge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Summary: **Youko Kurama has just recently gotten acquainted with the Toguro brothers and he's going undercover and into the heart of the Urameshi team. Yaoi? Slightly AU.

Ohayo minna! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had finals to study up for. Now however, summer is here so here I am writing the story for you. Hope you enjoy.

My responses are once again at the bottom. If you have any questions about my fic I will be happy to answer them…that is if I want to. lol. Enjoy!

O, by the way,

This: "Kurama." Is talking

This: 'Hiei.' Means thinking

This: _Yusuke._ Can mean anything, lol. Most likely it would mean dream sequences, flashbacks, poems, or something that should draw your attention.

* * *

**_Riding Deception_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3-Refuge**

_I take a step forward_

_But is it forward_

_Or am I going backwards_

_Gathering up my courage_

_I open my mouth_

_Will I speak_

_Or just take a deep breath_

_Looking into your eyes_

_I see a reflection_

_Is it love_

_Or is it just friendly affection_

_Taking a chance_

_I reach for your hand_

_Am I going to be hurt_

_Or will you take my outstretched hand_

_It ends up however_

_That I fall before you reach me_

_Into the depths of my deviant sanctuary_

_For perpetual eternity_

**-**

"_Kurama! Kurama wake up!" Warm droplets of water cascade down pale cheeks only to drop on another's. Opening his eyes slowly, Kurama sees a black haired angel kneeling over him. 'Who…is that…?'_

"_Kurama! Kurama, wake up please!" His eyes were foggy, almost as if recovering from an illness and have finally been resuscitated._

"_Thank Inari you're alive!" Kurama groaned at the loudness of the voice as he felt himself being pulled to a sitting position against a broad chest. 'W-who are you? Why can't I speak?'_

_The ethereal being wrapped his arms around Kurama as if trying to protect him from the outside world. _

_From the demons._

_The snipers._

_The hunters._

_The wound._

_The darkness._

_He was finally remembering. _

_The raid._

_He looked to get a closer look at the being that emitted so much warmth, eyes locking with a dark violet._

"_K-kuronue?"_

_-_

Kurama blinked, immediately awakening to the morning sun.

What was going on? Why was he dreaming of something he had long since forgotten? Something he no longer wished to remember?

Yawning, Kurama rose from his bed and stretched his body free of the aches and pains he had suffered in the night. That dream had left him wide-awake at the peak of dawn, not that he minded, he was used to getting up that early anyhow.

Kurama gazed at the mirror across the room in his ningen home. He wondered why he kept it. It only served to make him remember who he really was and his painfully tender new life.

Turning around Kurama made his bed in an attempt to calm himself of his rapidly expanding paranoia. Surely that dream held a significant meaning. After all, there was no reason for him to be dreaming of the past. He had gotten over that a long time ago.

There could be the chance that he was simply reminiscing about the occurrences of his precedent life, but he was a demon, and demons…didn't _dream_. There were several other possibilities such as a forewarning of danger. An omen of bad luck yet to come. A vision of dread that dealt blows from his past.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. He didn't particularly like those thoughts, but if worse came to worse, he would be ready for it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama saw a glimmer of light heading his way and quickly dropped and rolled to the side. A gleaming dagger could be seen embedded in the wall next to where he had stood, holding a black piece of paper in place.

Kurama slowly stood up and wandered over to the dangling piece of black parchment. He knew before he reached it who it was from. Ripping the dagger from the wall he read the messy handwriting scrawled on the back of the manuscript, immediately crumpling it up after he read it.

It appeared that his boss wanted to have a little chat with him. The protocol was in need of a little repairing.

Kurama left. The dream sent to the farthest corner of his mind.

_-_

"What'd you mean take him off the team!" Koenma was yelling in ire at the mere thought. There was _no_ way he was going to take the most rational and intelligent person off a team full of morons.

"He's too suspicious, he disappears after every mission, shows up out of nowhere, and there's no way of tracking his whereabouts when he wants to evaporate into thin air. There's too much we don't know about him." Hiei grunted in annoyance. Why was everyone against him on this!

"I could say the same about you Hiei." Koenma muttered. 'By the gods, that's the longest sentence I've ever heard him say.'

"What was that?" Hiei glared, daring Koenma to repeat what he had said.

"It was nothing!" Koenma's hands were raised in front of him as if to ward off evil.

"Hn." Koenma sweatdropped.

"Look Hiei, if you have no proof of whatever crime you think he is committing, then I am not taking him off the team. Taking him off the team just because he's suspicious won't be enough."

Hiei growled. He hated it when he didn't get his way. Flitting away from the underlord's office, he wondered why he didn't decapitate the toddler sooner.

Hn, better luck next time.

-

Running rather rapidly, Kurama raced through the Makai in an attempt to reach his hideout before nightfall. If he didn't make it by then, well, he'd have to deal with pesky little demons in which he had no time for.

Skidding to a stop, Kurama jumped on the rooftop scanning the area for is _guests_. 'Hmm, it seems they have yet to arrive.'

Sliding down the side of the wall with a feline grace, Kurama went inside to rest. He hated it when he was rushed. This meeting was called at the absolutely last minute, and no one can command Youko Kurama to do their bidding with such confidence.

He'll just have to make sure to reinforce the idea.

The sound of jaws snapping instantly caught his attention.

"It seems my pets don't like my guests very much." Kurama smirked. Walking out to greet the burly men at his gate, he put on a mocking smile.

"Having trouble gentlemen?"

-

Toguro turned his head towards the sardonic voice as his elder brother tried to take care of the full-grown death tree that greeting them on entrance. There standing with his back against the auburn colored plant was the fox demon whom many had sought to capture and failed.

"It seems you've made it here in time."

"As much as I'd like to tear up your little plant, I don't have the time, now call it back." Said a shrill voice, irritation evident on the face of its owner.

Smirking, Kurama turned around to stand next to the great beast. Placing his hand on its trunk, he soothed it with a few rubs that went up and down the length of the trunk.

The plant calmed down, the thick vines and tendrils resting slightly on the ground in which it was planted. The jaws closest to Kurama closed slightly and nuzzled the side of Kurama's face careful to not burn its master.

Kurama turned his head slightly to the side to face his visitors, observing the party. Both the Toguro brothers were there this time, and so was Sakyou. It was a wonder how Toguro would even think to ally himself with such a weak human, but it was done.

He could also sense the presence of another, though he only saw three members to the party, he knew a fourth member was in hiding, and Kurama knew that _he_ was here.

"As much as I fancy your company, I long to get this meeting done and over it. It would be in your best interest to step forth for I have no desire to play a game of hide and seek with you." Kurama said as he glared at the only moving shadow in the area.

Chuckling could be heard as a pale figure emerged into the fading light of the sun, garments absorbing the last rays as they die away.

"Why the long face? It can't be that disappointing to see me again." Kurama kept an alarmingly impassive face though he was seething inwardly.

"Nothing can be more disgusting then your stench." Turning away from the overly compulsive being, he petted the dark bark of the death tree a final time before heading back inside his den.

"Are you all going to stand there or are you coming inside?" Kurama turned inquisitively as he heard no movement from the dark group.

"All is well kitsune, just keep moving."

'All is well indeed.' Kurama thought darkly has he walked calmly into the back garden. Letting his guests get lost in the labyrinth of a den.

-

I hate humans. I _hate_ humans. I HATE HUMANS!

Kurama kicked the already injured demon that had unfortunately wandered into his domain during his bad mood. He glared at it realizing it wouldn't help the headache he had received from talking to his associates. He could deal with the demons, but that conniving little deceitful human…

He wanted to kill him.

_-Flashback-_

"…_lead them to the tournament and to ensure our victory." _

_Sakyou, that was the name of the disgusting being before him. Kurama was seated across from Sakyou in a plush red-wine chair while the others sat on indigo encrusted wooden chairs, much to Kurama's elation._

"_While I will agree to your terms of the bargain, where and when will I receive my disbursement for my services?" Kurama reached across the table to grab his wine glass, taking a small sip as he observed the being before him._

"_All will be given and done in time Youko. When we receive the reward for the tournament, we will be able to give you what you want." Sakyou also reached across the table to find his own glass of wine, drinking half its content before placing it back on the table._

"_Oh? Is that so?" Kurama gazed behind him to find violet eyes looking at him intensely. He glared at the owner of those revolting eyes and turned his attention back to the current negotiator making the violet-eyed demon smirk. It had seemed that neither one of the Toguro brothers or the fourth member wanted to join the discussion and had left all the efforts of a deal in the hands of their current boss._

"_It is so." It was apparent to Kurama that the demons were only using Sakyou for their own purposes. No demon would willingly let a human rule them without a hidden agenda of their own. It makes one wonder really._

"_If that was all we had to discuss, then this has really been a waste of my time. We've been through this before, so speak. I know you didn't call this meeting just so you can repeat what we've already agreed upon in the past. So pray tell whatever else you must say before you take your leave." A very irritating chuckle was heard. _

"_Dear Kurama, so eager for us to depart?"_

"_Indeed." Kurama didn't even move to look at the preposterous being, but instead focused his attention on Sakyou._

"_We need you to…"_

_-End Flashback-_

Kurama just glared harder at the deteriorating demon. Someone was going to pay for his oncoming humiliation.

-

-

-

"_We want you to seduce the fire apparition into love."_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC

* * *

**

What can I do to make my story better? Any advice? Any Ideas?

Yaoi—Questionable, what are you interested in? Pairings?

_**Responses:**_

**A lilmatchgirl:** Amazingly enough, very few people even mentioned the pairings and I don't think many people even care if it's yaoi or not. Lol. Well it's obvious that I'm not including yaoi so far, but I'm probably gonna have one-sided love here and then have no yaoi whatsoever just to satisfy both yaoi and non-yaoi readers. I hope that's alright with you. So how was the chapter?

**Bffimagine:** huh? I'm afraid I don't get what you're asking me….-sweatdrop-….lol. Perhaps if you made the questions clearer I will answer every one of your questions in chapter five? I hope you don't get too confused because although I intended to confuse readers, I didn't mean to do so to this extent…lol.

**Silenthanyou**: lol. Of course you aren't a commercial. So will that be 9.99 or a full 10 dollars? Lol. Well my chapters here obviously, will you be continuing to read anytime soon? I'm glad you enjoy.

**Kuranga108:** I am so glad you like how I write. I'm afraid the only other story I write that is even remotely close to this type of writing is called "Like a Rose" but even so, I haven't written much. There are huge gaps in the timeline between my stories that you can see my improvements so drastically that it's shameful. My earlier stories are horrible. They're lucky I didn't delete them. But thank you for your compliment. Lol. And I'm sure you've guessed the dark figure. I didn't know how well I introduced him but now I have reassurance. So tell me, did I introduce the little detail at the end alrite?

**Birth Stained Scarlet:** O dear, I didn't space a few words? But that would've shown on my spelling and grammar check…O wells, thank you for your words of advice. I hardly get any anymore, which I feel I greatly need, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I've just been really depressed lately. Lol, o and I don't mind you getting off topic. I like your long reviews, they make me happy. I'm grateful. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you have the right guess as to who that person is, but I didn't mean for the person to get so much attention. I thought maybe just a little, but many reviews mention him…I'm really surprised. AND I am so sorry for the long wait…again. I have no time…lol.

**Sunstar Kitsune:** Gomen ne for the long wait Sunstar, I really didn't mean for the story to go so long without an update, but here it is. Last chapter had a role in the story but I feel that this chapter is the key and turning point in the story. I hope you enjoyed.

**Rurouni kitsune:** lol. O imouto, you are so kawaii sometimes. I wouldn't mind you making a billion sns and reviewing. Lol. I really don't, I swear! Lol. Well you can always ask me outside of fanfiction if you need questions. And no, I still will not tell you who the mysterious person is. Lol.

**MistressKC-wanteddeadoralive:** Really? –tears up- I thought it had the corniest beginning in history. I'm so glad I get to hear it from one of my favorites authors. –weeps in joy-, but I have to ask…what do you like about it? I always thought my writings were hard to understand though its obvious you understand them.

**DBZ Warrior1:** The dark figure is definitely the muffin man. Who else could it be? Lol. And poor imouto, you had to be confused so many times. But then again that's what I love about you. Poor dear. . And you'll just have to wait like everyone else to know what's going on and who the dark figure is though most people have most likely already figured it out….' lol. And about those recess pieces….you do need to lay off them…and yes I would love to join…if I haven't already…lol. Sry for the long wait.

**Skimme:** Well I finally updated…' its been so long ne. Please forgive me for the wait…you will forgive me won't you! I won't be able to stand it if you didn't –cries- please forgive me!

**Anonymous:** Uh….which imouto would this be?…um thank you anywayz? Lol.

**Brittny:** lol. Thank you for your earlier reviews. I take great pleasure for them. Do come back for the next chapter.

**Evlo, your imouto:** lol well you can't exactly beta read my stories if you don't check your email a lot…lol. I love you imouto so don't get too fat worrying about me by eating potato chips on the coach all day…lol. And you won't be left in the dark…if you keep reading like everyone else…lol.

**Evlo: **I'll just pretend you didn't review twice and say I meant no offense in my previous response…-runs away before she can get burnt-

**Yaoi basher: **I thank you for your opinion and I will take it into account. I've said before I don't mind flames and I will not take it back. I will consider what you have said.


	5. Bloody Murder

**Disclaimer:** The anime series of YYH belongs to its rightful owner in which is not me, however, all the poems are so do respect them.

**Summary:** Youko Kurama's a spy from the Toguro team and he's going undercover and into the heart of the Urameshi team.

_I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. I have no chapter summary for this chapter...but...the title of the chapter should be enough of a giveaway. ENJOY!_

NOTE:_ O...I forgot...please forgive if this chapter isnt up to your expectations and is short...I kinda have a writer's block that won't go away unless I leave this chapter as it is, but I promise next chapter will be much better!

* * *

_

**_Riding Deception_**

**Chapter 4—Bloody Murder**

_-_

_Looking around my room,_

_All I can find is emptiness,_

_It's bare and deserted,_

_With me the only exception,_

_I'm alone,_

_And I must say that I prefer it that way,_

_Alone..._

_Seeing the tears cascade down my cheeks,_

_Makes me just want to wipe them away,_

_But the act is seemingly fruitless,_

_For the tears fall faster than the words I speak,_

_But maybe, _

_Just maybe..._

_Someday, I won't need to wipe them away,_

_Someday..._

_-_

A black rose…it seemed so familiar…

Kurama laid spread out across the track field of his high school, holding a black rose in his hand. He couldn't help but wonder…where he'd seen it before. Kurama had received the rose earlier in the day from a girl in an act of kindness for his mother.

It seemed like such a long time ago that he could sit in his human mother's lap and be content not to worry about his past, but those days were over and it was time to get a grip on his life and be who he truly was. He couldn't bear the thought of pretending to be someone he wasn't any longer.

Kurama had come back to school the week before with the excuse of his mother's death, for his absence. Kurama now lived alone, though he sure wished he felt like he was living alone.

It seemed that everyday, he would receive visits from the guys and girls from his school, bringing their gifts, sympathy, and their hearts.

In truth, he didn't need their pity, and their hearts mattered little more. And as much as he'd love to strangle each and every human that came near him…he couldn't.

One of the many inconveniences of being a Reikai Tantei.

-

"Hiei, for the last time, I AM NOT GOING TO OMIT KURAMA!" Koenma sighed. This has been going on forever…literally. Something had to be done about this; he just couldn't stand it anymore!

"Look you sorry excuse for a Reikai prince, I meant what I said when I had a bad feeling about that damned he-she! There is no fucking way I am going to work with him."

Koenma sighed. They've been through this a million times over and it was time to put an end to it.

"Ok Hiei, if you _really_ think that Kurama's a bad omen, and that he's _really_ going to cause us trouble, then you have my permission to watch over him. However, if I receive so much as a complaint from Kurama that you've been harassing him then…I, uh…we'll discuss it later ok?" Koenma's voice dropped meekly as he sweatdropped.

It was that glare again. Koenma couldn't help but sigh, out of all the years of stamping papers, only a fire demon could make him weary…or worry for his life.

A vacation would be nice right about now.

-

"No way in hell."

"Come now Kurama, don't be so indignant. You should stay open to new offers..." Long black tresses flowed over broad shoulders, foreshadowing the majestic demon as he spoke. His voice muffled as if being restrained.

"Are you really that dense, or are you just not comprehending what I am saying? There is no way in hell I am going to lay with a half frozen fire demon only to get fucked by you." Kurama glared at the offending demon.

"Tsk, Tsk…such language. Didn't your mother teach you better then that?" Kurama could feel a stab of pain in his chest, but quickly suppressed the offending emotion. He wasn't going to get a reaction out of him.

"Say one more word Karasu, and I'll rip your precious voice box out." The dark one chuckled, amusement clear in his eyes.

"I believe that would be the first time you've said my name," A twitch. "But I will comply. Oh, and before I forget…I think that Reikai brat called and said you had another mission coming up." A crash could be heard as the raven made his so called escape, laughing all the way.

Kurama growled, he needed to find a replacement for that flower vase.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurama went to pick up the broken pieces of thevase. Now wasn't the time to be off sprouting roses and damaging hardware, there were more important things to take care of, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Something strange...

He gave a sorrowful smile.

It was Kuronue's birthday.

-

Clashes of metal could be heard for many miles around as two swords were seen keening against the other, waiting for that one split second that could mean the difference between life and death…

"KILL HIM ALREADY DAMMIT! What the heck does that idiot think he's doing trying to talk a man twice his size out of killing him! He should take it like a real man and-"

"Yusuke, SHUT UP!"

"AHHHHHHHH! What are you doing Keiko! I'm trying to watch a movie here!" Yusuke could be seen running from the TV trying to avoid the baseball bat that his 'unofficial' girlfriend had seemingly produced out of nowhere.

"That was what I was trying to do until you deci-" O god…will this torment ever end!

"SHHH! Kenshin's about to beat the crap outa that Aori guy!" Yusuke and Kuwabara had headed over to Keiko's home earlier, who had the only useable television of the three to watch Rurouni Kenshin. However, it would seem Keiko was beginning to regret her decision to let them into her house.

"One, it's Aoshi. Two, he's about to lose. Three, no one tells me what to do!" And thus the current predicament, all three were sprawled across the floor, Yusuke and Kuwabara out of breath and bruised, and Keiko…trying desperately not to blush.

This…was absolutely ridiculous. Fighting over a movie? How stupid can they get?

Good question, but is there an answer?

…Nope!

And that was how Kurama found them.

_Idiots. _

_-_

_Darkness gathers where there once was light,_

_Storms brew where there was no water,_

_Roars echoed in the steep mountains,_

_And all was silent._

-

_Given the abnormality of demon life,_

_One must wonder,_

_How quiet one's life can be._

-

-

**TBC

* * *

**

_A/N:_ Y'know...over the course of writing this story...I've reread my chapters and I can't keep wonder from my mind. I think: "I really wrote this?" and I feell warmth flood me. Because of you readers...you've renewed my confidence in my writing abilities. Hopefully, you'll review again and make the next chapter possible.

O and a note...this poem has a significance as does the next one, but the next chapter is more important. Maybe you can interpret it? And if you'd like...I have the philosopher's way of interpreting my own poem that I can give you. Hope you all enjoyed...

Although I felt this chapter was horrible. I promise better ones later on!

_Reviewer Responses are done via mail considering the new rule. I do not want this story omitted from Fanfiction so I'm doing this to be safe. Do understand._


	6. Odium Unnamed

**Disclaimer:** The anime series of YYH belongs to its rightful owner in which is not me. The song that Kurama hums in this chapter is called "Hello Hello"from the band SR-71. Not to mention that the quote at the end of this story is by Lurid. It is as so:

"Take me away…to a place where the pain...can never reach me, and those who seek me...will never hurt me again."

Anyhow, gomen for the long wait, but now that I update please do review. all reviews are taken to heart, tis why I felt so bad for not updating in a long time. Any reviews that ask me questions or that have unique comments will be replied to via personal messaging.

Anyhow heres the thing, the 100th review will get something special. . I'm not telling you what, but it's pretty cool. ciao for now!

**Summary:** Youko Kurama's a spy from the Toguro team and he's going undercover and into the heart of the Urameshi team.

* * *

**_Riding Deception_**

**Chapter 5—Odium Unnamed**

_Laughter, _

_Can you hear it?_

_-_

_It's ringing in the air like heavenly bells,_

_Whirling and twirling in the breeze so clear._

_-_

_The footprints of children are left in the sand, _

_As the children themselves dance in mirth,_

_Twittering with a joy that only the white doves could match,_

_Bringing warmth and comfort to the atmosphere._

_-_

_All things earthly seemed to weep in wonder and awe,_

_Gasping in delight at the serenity of such a place._

_-_

_However..._

_-_

_There lay a lone figure in the safety of a deep and dark asylum,_

_Listening to the waves lap softly upon the shores of the beach._

_-_

_Beautiful emerald green eyes look upwards in contemplation,_

_Thinking,_

_That once the darkness sets in..._

_-_

_The laughter would be no more._

_-_

There are things in this world that require light. There are things in this world that requires darkness. For without light, there would be no darkness. Without the darkness, there would be no light.

Such is the case was it with humans and demons. Without humans, there would be no demons. Without demons, there would be no humans. For if we were all one race. What would there be to differentiate? Discriminate? Discern?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

If we were all humans, there would be no demons. Likewise for demons, for there would be no humans. We wouldn't classify ourselves based on our unique traits. No one, no one at all. Sounding repetitive now, aren't I?

Though tis said to be a true statement, the world is not black and white. Shades of grey can be found everywhere. When I look into the mirror, I see one such being. I am neither human nor demon, or is it because I'm both that makes me such a being?

Maa, maa. I'm doing it again aren't I? Well, shall I get on with my daily chores? What chores you say? Those ones over there.

-

"What the hell are you talking about Koenma! Why do we have to go to this stupid competition!'

"Hey, it's not my fault you have to go. It's an event hosted—," Glancing at the arguing pair, Kurama mused that once everything was over, he would no longer have to deal with such pests again. Though, he might miss watching them go at each other's neck. It truly was an amusing sport.

"Like hell it isn't! I AM NOT GOING." Kurama looked out the window. Things were finally being set into motion. It had taken the brothers long enough to do so. He had been waiting for weeks for it to happen.

"Why you—," Sighing, he could do not but ignore them. Such petulance, stupidity, and disrespect; they ought to have their heads chopped off. Though he wouldn't mind if the prince went along with them. Tis too bad he needed them alive. The brothers had promised much over their many discussions of a just reward for his actions, for his cooperation, but he wanted naught. Nothing that they could do for him would get him what he wanted, but he was a thief, and he never backed down from a challenge.

Kurama's eyes darkened. He had never backed down from anything...and his pride had nearly cost him his life. There were times in which the brothers would remind him of his past, his so called sins and crimes. It wasn't as if they were any better.

"WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kurama turned an icy glare towards the ape. It was time for this silly dispute to fade away; he had better things to do then to wander this sick yellow room bored to death. They had a mission to complete, and it was his job to see them through it.

"I suggest you all do as Koenma-sama says, or you won't be very pleased with the outcome." The room had turned still as the occupants turned in amazement at the brashness of his words. So I threatened them, would they stop gaping like fish already?

"Why should we listen to _you_?" A sneer and a glare, were they supposed to make me cringe in fright? Pathetic creature...and to think they want this child on their side?What would he be good for? Chopping up firewood?

"I said nothing about listening to me Hiei; I was merely trying to remind you that the reikai prison is a very _very_ cold place." Kurama smiled, almost making him sick to his stomach. It doesn't matter what they want him for, I will win him, and take him. He _will_ surrender to me. That blasted child will get just what he's been asking for, and he'll get it good.

It was finally time to introduce them to the big boys.

-

You know that feeling you get when you know you're in deep shit and you're about to get punished for it? Yea, I got that feeling and man is it irritating me. I mean, I didn't do anything wrong, so why am I gonna get punished for it? But the moment I agreed to go with Kurama to the makai lands on this stupid mission, I knew I was in trouble.

That's the thing though, Kurama's been acting a little strange lately. No idea why, but I can't blame him. With Hiei on his back, anybody would act a little different. The thing is, it seems that Kurama's been a little too nice to Hiei. It's like he likes him or something! I swear! You can just look at Kurama smile and you can tell he likes Hiei!

Too bad Kurama isn't a girl. I woulda plucked him off his feet a while ago!

Ugh, I think I just stepped on something gross…

-

There were times in which I thought my ningen form to be beautiful. Did you know that? At least that was so before the ningen told me themselves. I detest them, and therefore I detest what they like. If they like what they see, I shall hate it with all of my being. The ningen have a demented idea of beauty.

Such vanity in ningen females could not be found in the makai. Physical beauty means nothing to me unless it's used to get what I want, and that thing right now, is Hiei.

We've been traveling for three days now to the coliseum and neither Hiei nor I have talked to each other. There have been glimpses of suspicion and fleeting looks of covertness, but nothing else. Perhaps it was time to step things up a notch and finally play with the fire brat.

They had stopped for the night by a stream in order to refresh and replenish themselves. After all, the ningen needed to rest. Kurama glanced around and not spotting the red eyed demon, went to the stream instead. The brat would be there.

-

Gleaming metal protruded in the air as a white cloth was used to clean the long blade. Hiei studied his sword and nodded at it in approval. Perhaps now he could go on a nice killing spree, he wouldn't get arrested for killing demons anyhow.

"…the smile on your face is just for show…" Soft humming streamed through the air. It's music clear. Hiei abruptly glanced in the direction it came from. Who the hell was singing in the makai of all places!

He quickly jumped into a tree in the farthest corner of the clearing and waited. He was going to find out who that was.

-

"…inside you're screaming let me go…" Such a lovely song it was, yet so terribly sad. Kurama smiled. This song would catch the attention of his primary target. He would've heard me coming anyway.

Nearing the bank of the stream, Kurama glanced around slowly, regarding the scenery and pinpointing the brat's position easily. Kurama continued to hum the song softy, momentarily forgetting the presence of the demon. It would be best if he saw at least a glimpse of honesty in my soul, before he would be able to trust me.

Kneeling down, Kurama cupped some water in his right hand and let it slip through his fingers. His future was so much like the water dripping from his hand. Unpredictable, indefinite, always changing, and…dead.

Slowly undressing, he was careful to shield most of his body from the fire demon's gaze. No matter the years he spent as a demon, he was now ningen in form and modesty was one of his supposed characteristics.

Kurama waded into the cold water, creating the tiniest of ripples. There was yet time to get the fire demon to talk to him tonight. It was rather early into the night, no matter the darkness that had settled about them. The dawn was still many hours away.

-

What was that idiot doing! The water was freezing the last time he checked, but being a fire demon he was able to withstand it. Surely this idiot knew that? Glancing away, Hiei flushed. Baka ningen. Didn't he know what reticence was? Undressing in front of him like that. Although, he wasn't all that bad to look at. Hiei blinked.

'Shimatta!'

-

As the darkness set in, a lone figure stood standing. Cruelly flippant hair cascaded down the length of the tall demon. Vibrant violet eyes seemed to smile in the darkness. Once everything was set, he would kill the Urameshi team, and Kurama would be his.

-

_And as if the heavens were mourning for the loss of a soul,_

_A pitch-black rose petal fell from the sky, _

_Fluttering in the wind like a butterfly,_

_Landing on the palm of a raised hand..._

_-_

_...and with one last look at the fading light..._

_-_

_He crushed it,_

_And all turned black._

_-_

_Perhaps through it all,_

_He only wished for peace,_

_A life in another world where pain had no name,_

_And sorrow did not exist,_

_Where tranquility was his only friend,_

_And misery his only companion._

_-_

_He wished for death._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Take me away,_

_To a place where the pain...can never reach me, _

_And those who seek me...will never hurt me again._

-

-

-

**TBC

* * *

**

A/N: Ohayo gozaimus! I am so sorry for not updating for the last couple months. I was so busy with finals and trips that I didn't have time for fanfiction, but I promise I'll get out a freebee Valentine's fic if you are all willing to read it. Gomen for the long wait and hopefully you all like the chapter. I kind of did this out of the blue earlier the other day because I felt bad, but the poem is quite old. One of my own of course.

Ciao for now!

_**Many thanx to my reviewers:**_

_**Vixenia, Inari's angel, Washu101, rurouni kitsune, Love-Lee Light Maiden, Spiraling Vortex, Red Kitsune Flames, Professor Specter, kurafoxgirl, FrozenAngel1992, Nyte Kit, karakurama, mistressKC – wanteddeadoralive, evlo, T.K. Yurikoto, DBZ Warrior1**_

_Comments:_

_lol. Well, I'm glad most of you thought last chapter was great even though I will definitely go over and edit everything once I'm done with the story. . But yes, I finally updated and thank you for continually coming back. I'm glad all of you are loyal to me. Of course, I miss talking to a lot of you because I never have the time. I'm glad you guys are all still here though. I seriously didn't think this story would make it. lol. Gomen for the shortness and arigatou minna. Sayonara!_


End file.
